Andreas Kanburg
'Andreas Kanburg '''was a leading Azokhistani scholar who was known for his extraordinary knowledge and teaching methods. Life Born in Danzig on 12th December 1920, he was brought up quickly and harshly by his parents. The family was a member of the middle class, and it was becoming increasingly hard to live the same way. At the age of six, his parents sold him in a market. He was bought by a local banker, a Jew named Jakob Shaphan. Under the guidance of him, Andreas learnt in the ways of law in the country and became known throughout the city for it. In 1937, a wave of anti-Semitism swept across the city, leading to angry riots and abuses against Jakob. Eventually, on the 31st August, Jakob, his wife, his mother and Andreas left Danzig and embarked on a dangerous journey to Tetermokistan in search of a better life. It took them a year of walking to reach the country as there had been numerous obstructions at nation borders, but when they got there they were welcomed in with open arms. The family grew to be influential in the Patagonian society, and quickly Andreas earned trust from the emperor, Justinian VI. He recognised Andreas' knowledge in the Azokhistani government and thought that it could be useful. In 1942, an agreement between the Azokhistani Kaiser and Tetermokistani Emperor granted Andreas the position of Azokhistani Ambassador within the Tetermokistani court. The next year, the house that he and his adoptive family lived in was caught in a street-wide fire in which Jakob and his family died. Andreas was at court at the time, and returned to find himself alone and homeless. The emperor took pity and offered him a home in the extensions of the Imperial Palace, to which he gladly moved in. Over the next few years, Andreas grew to become more hardened and wise on diplomacy. He worked with others, but tended to prefer being alone. In early 1945, this changed when he met his future wife Theodora Falavion, a young Tetermok who worked in the treasury. She is said to have changed his mood considerably, as he became once again the lovable, friendly, outgoing man he was before the death of his adoptive family. Not long after, he was enlisted on a then covered-up operation to prevent a greater conflict from arising from the Azokhistani invasion of Gibraltar, along with Zetterren Ambassador Montgomery Clydesdale, and Tetermoks Theodosius Palaiologos and Emily Vangarden. They were successful and welcomed home as heroes, giving Andreas an even higher position. In 1949, Theodora gave birth to their only child Joseph. He was delighted with the new responsibilities, and slowly began to loose interest in running the country.￼ After many years of diplomacy, he retired from the court and went to work as a lecturer for the Patagones University. In 1959 he published his first book, ''On the Nature of Government, which was widely acclaimed to be "the best book on politics since the Bible"Quote from the Danzig Times newspaper. He published two more, before returning to court to lecture the noble children and become a great scholar. From 1968, he was put in charge of the education of Justinian's new son and heir to the throne, Cassius. He tutored him in the ways of modern governments and diplomacy, something that would be very useful later. In 1983, Cassius became emperor with the death of Justinian. Andreas receded from the court to spend more time with his wife and family. He was called back to court in 1988, but he refused on the grounds that "the empire could look after itself". On 15th June 1991, Andreas died in his home of a heart attack, aged 71.